Recuerdo tus alas
by Rea-07
Summary: -Tu nombre es Soarin- le dijo la pegaso celeste -Eres un Wonderbolt, uno de los mejores acróbatas aéreos de Equestria, fuiste el pony mas joven en graduarse de la academia de vuelo, ¡Co- Capitan del escuadrón! Y… mi héroe personal- finalizo sonriendo.-¡Wow! ¡Soy asombroso!- dijo el corcel -Lástima que no recuerdo nada- Rainbow bufo frustrada. Sería mas difícil de lo que penso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Vengo con un nuevo Fic! Realmente espero les guste.**

* * *

**Recuerdo tus alas.**

**Parte 1.**

El viento soplaba con fuerza en Clousdale. Sus fuertes y precisas ráfagas agitaban las nubes y provocaban corrientes de aire tan poderosas, que era imposible para cualquier pegaso, resistir la necesidad de volar, en especial si se trata de un Wonderbolt.

Soarin, un pegaso de melena negra como el ébano, pelaje azul pálido y mirada verde llena de pasión y deseos de subir al cielo, volaba rápidamente entre las nubes blancas, disfrutando de la brisa soplar en su pelaje y la incomparable sensación de libertad que le provocaba surcar los cielos.

Maniobraba de forma admirable entre cada obstáculo que se le atravesaba, cerrando sus ojos y respirando el aire puro de las alturas. No cabía duda que amaba volar, que estar en el cielo y sentirse amo de la velocidad era su mas grande pasión, su razón para vivir.

La rapidez con la que montaba las fuertes corrientes de aire y la gracia con la que se movía era tal, que parecía una pluma danzando entre las nubes, completamente a merced del viento. Libre, lleno de energía. Nada más necesitaba para ser feliz.

**-¡Mas rápido Soarin, ya deja de estar jugando!- **grito una pony pegaso de pelaje amarillo y peinado similar a las llamas. Su grito fue tan fuerte que logro sacar al potro de su burbuja de inspiración.

**-Tranquila Spitfire, apenas estaba calentando-** respondió el Wonderbolt aterrizando donde estaba su capitana.

La yegua bajo sus oscuros lentes para verlo y soltó un suspiro **–Realmente te gusta presumir, estuviste seis segundo por encima del record- **dijo mirando su tabla de velocidades.

**-¡Wow! Soy asombroso-** dijo sonriendo orgulloso **– Ese record ya es mío-** continuo mientras caminaba para tomar un poco de agua **- ¿Quién tiene ese record? ¡Voy a destrozarlo!-** finalizo riendo.

**-No lo creo amigo- **dijo Spitfire acercándose a su compañero** – Te tomara años mejorar esa marca, después de todo fue hecha por Rainbow Dash-** finalizo la capitana Wonderbolt riendo ante la cara de asombro del pegaso.

Soarin abrió su boca impresionado y justo después soltó una leve risa mirando al cielo **– Bien hecho Dash pero voy a superarte-** menciono decidido volando de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts.

* * *

El campo de acrobacias y maniobras perteneciente a los Wonderbolts era esplendido, enorme, era la envidia de todos los equipos de acróbatas en Clousdale, pues no solo era el mas grande campo, sino que también recibía directamente las corrientes de aire. Era ideal para entrenar todo el día.

**-¡Es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy**!- comando Spitfire volando en el centro del campo para que todos los acróbatas la oyeran.

Fleetfoot y Soarin aterrizaron rápidamente pero no se retiraron como los otros pegasos, se quedaron a esperar a su capitana, ya que ellos eran el escuadrón principal de los Wonderbolts y a veces debían quedarse mas horas de las que indicaba el reglamento de los demás.

**-Buen entrenamiento chicos. Tenemos el resto del día libre-** dijo la yegua de pelaje amarillo sonriéndole a sus compañeros.

**-Genial, estaba muy agotada**- suspiro Fleetfoot.

**-Yo no quiero descansar- **dijo Soarin firmemente.

La capitana Wonderbolt estallo en fuertes carcajadas junto a su compañera voladora, mientras ambas rodaban por el piso. Pararon unos momentos después al ver la expresión enfadada que tenía el potro.

**-Oh, lo dices enserio-** dijo Spitfire mirándolo de forma confundida.

**-¿Qué te pasa Soarin? Normalmente eres el primero que quiere irse a dormir sobre alguna nube-** menciono Fleetfoot con burla en su voz.

**-Lo sé-** contesto soltando una ligera risa **–Es solo que hoy me siento muy inspirado- **finalizo observando al cielo.

**-Bueno, hoy es día libre, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras- **comento la yegua de pelaje amarillo mientras caminaba hacia campo abierto **– Yo iré a comer algo, tengo un hambre voraz-** dijo riendo y señalando su estómago cubierto por el uniforme que los identificaba como Wonderbolts.

**-Voy detrás de ti Spit- **secundo Fleetfoot caminando tras la líder.

**– De acuerdo, yo daré unas vueltas por Equestria- **grito Soarin para que sus compañeras lo oyeran.

**-¡Trata de no meterte en problemas!- **le ordeno Spitfire extendiendo sus alas, volando en dirección a Clousdale.

**-Seguro-** murmuro para sí mismo. Observo a las yeguas irse y procedió a volar rápidamente en dirección contraria. Dispuesto a seguir experimentando la sensación de libertad que le producía navegar sin rumbo entre las nubes.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, el sol ardía en todo su esplendor en el cielo, iluminando con sus rayos, cada parte de Equestria. Soarin aún se encontraba deslizándose entre el viento, como un rayo en plan de tormenta. Veloz y preciso, domaba los cielos con sus fuertes y poderosos aleteos.

Había sobrevolado gran parte de las ciudades de Equestria y no estaba pensando en detenerse, sin embargo un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago lo hizo frenar de pronto.

**_-Tengo hambre-_** rio levemente. **_–Sera mejor que coma algo- _**pensó mirando al distante suelo. **_–Veamos… ¿en dónde estoy?- _**dijo analizando la superficie por donde sobrevolaba.**_ –El bosque Everfree, una pastelería, la biblioteca de la Princesa Sparkle- _**dijo descendiendo y nombrando cada edificio por el que pasaba.**_ -¡Estoy en Ponyville!- _**concluyo emocionado.

Redujo su altura y comenzó a buscar algún lugar donde pudiera comer algo, siguió buscando hasta que vio un enorme huerto de rojas y deliciosas manzanas, justo bajo él. Sonrió victorioso y cayo rápidamente en picada hasta la plantación de fruto rojo.

* * *

La ética de trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres era muy estricta respecto a sus normas, y es que, desde muy tempranas horas, Applejack y Big Mcintosh ya se encontraban cosechando las manzanas de sus árboles. Uno pensaría que tanto trabajo era estresante pero para los dos hermanos, era muy reconfortante el poder admirar sus cultivos llenos de manzanas y mas aun, recolectarlas, era un placer sublime, para ellos.

Applejack pateaba con mucha fuerza los árboles. Ese día se sentía especialmente entusiasmada por cosechar su fruta, lo que le provocaba mucha adrenalina al patearlos.

**-Mas despacio, no tienes que patear tan fuerte-** le dijo Big Mc a su hermanita.

**- Pff… Así es mas rápido**- contesto empujando sus fuertes patas contra el tronco de un árbol, haciendo que cayeran las manzanas rápidamente.

El potro de pelaje rojo, la miro con su inmutable serenidad y soltó un suspiro, camino hacia el granero mientras cargaba varias cajas de manzanas en el lomo** –Bueno, pero ten cuidado, puedes causar un accidente- ** dijo antes de desaparecer tras las puertas de madera.

Applejack bufo restándole importancia y se preparó para seguir pateando los arboles. **–Un accidente… -** murmuro retrayendo sus patas lista para soltar una fuerte patada **-… Por Equestria ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para atravesarse en medio de una patada?**

Justo después, soltó sus patas con tal fuerza, que el resultado fue la patada mas brusca que había dado en todo el día… sin embargo, no escucho el ruido de la madera siendo golpeada, no sintió las manzanas caer del follaje, en cambio escucho el sonido seco de haberle pegado a una especie de bote vacío acompañado de un quejido masculino.

**-Oh no…-** dijo en un susurro, ya imaginándose que paso, volteo sus ojos verdes rápidamente solo para encontrar la imagen de Soarin de fauces en el piso, con sus ojos desorientados, su lengua colgando por fuera y su cuerpo inmóvil contra el árbol. ¡Le habida dado una patada tan fuerte como para matarlo!

**-Oh no, oh no-** dijo asustada. Tomo entre sus cascos la cabeza del pegaso y la miro fijamente **– Oye amigo ¿estás bien?- **pregunto preocupada agitando su cabeza con fuerza.

**-Dhaaaa, ahuuuu, asjahas.**

**-¡Ponys emplumados!- **Se había metido en un gran lio ._.

* * *

En un amplio campo cubierto de pasto que se mecía con las corrientes de aire, estaban dos hembras pegasos. Una era de color vainilla y larga melena rosada, de mirada tranquila y amable, ella observaba atentamente a su compañera de crin multicolor y pelaje celeste, quien estaba ejecutando asombrosas acrobacias en el cielo.

Rainbow Dash, era conocida por ser una excelente voladora, la mejor de Ponyville e incluso de toda Equestria.

Ella surcaba los cielos, cual halcón, con suma agilidad y rapidez. Dominada el viento y controlaba las corrientes a su merced, gozando la libertad que le provocaba agitar sus alas entre el aire. Sonreía orgullosa, mientras maniobraba en el cielo. La felicidad que le producía no tenía comparación. Amaba volar, más que nada en el mundo.

Realizo un par de acrobacia mas y aterrizo rápidamente frente a su amiga, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia.

**-¡Wow! Rainbow Dash, eso fue increíble. Mejoraste tu marca por cuatro segundos-** menciono la pegaso amarilla. Su voz podía parecer apacible y serena pero en realidad estaba sumamente emocionada e impresionada por la destreza que tenía su amiga

**-¡Cuatro segundos!... No me sorprende ¡Soy… asombrosa!-** dijo alegre y con aires de orgullo la voladora celeste.** –Con este tiempo, realmente impresionare a los Wonderbolts ¡Ya tengo un lugar asegurado!- **finalizo de forma altanera.

**- Si, con tus nuevas acrobacias podrás realizar tu sueño al fin-** comento Fluttershy sonriéndole amablemente. **–No hay duda de que eres una increíble voladora. Puedes hacer grandes cosas-** dijo con emoción.

**-Pfff, yo diría que puedo hacer cualquier cosa-** dijo Rainbow elevándose escasos centímetros mientras extendía sus cascos con arrogancia **– Apuesto a que podría…**

**-¡RAINBOW DASH! ¡FLUTTERSHY!-** se escucho el fuerte grito de Applejack. La pony terrestre iba trotando con apuro hacia sus dos amigas. Llevaba jalando una enorme carreta llena de paja, donde secretamente había metido el desorientado cuerpo de Soarin. Se dirigió hasta las dos pegasos con una mueca de preocupación muy marcada en su rostro.

**-Hola Applejack-** Saludo tímidamente la voladora de pelaje vainilla.

**-¿Qué hay A.J? ¿Vienes a ver mis increíbles acrobacias?-** dijo la yegua celeste muy entusiasmada, sonriéndole a su amiga granjera.

**-Ehh… no realmente… yo venía a…-** pronunciaba con dificultad la pony terrestre. Estaba claro que le costaba luchar contra su honestidad- **a… ¡Traerte un regalo!... si, si, ¡Vengo a traerte un regalo Rainbow!**

**-¡Genial! ¿Qué es?-** cuestiono una emocionada y alegre Rainbow, volando justo frente a su amiga. **–No tenías que molestarte… oh ¿acaso es algo de los Wonderbolts**?- volvió a preguntar mas entusiasmada, apretando sus mejillas con sus cascos.

**-Ehh… algo así**

**-¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción!-** repetía Rainbow, volando rápidamente alrededor de Applejack**. -¿Dónde esta mi regalo?- **dijo muy cerca del rostro de su amiga.

**-Está en la carreta- **respondió nerviosa.

**-¿Y porque lo traerías en una pila de paja?-** cuestiono Fluttershy de forma confundida y curiosa. Appejack la miro muy angustiada, tratando de que sus palabras no se enredaran.

**-¡Eso no importa!- **grito Rainbow, posicionándose sobre la paja**. -¡Apuesto a que son boletos para ver su espectáculo en vivo!**

**- Puede… ser, jeje- **dijo Applejack con una risa nerviosa.

**-¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción!-** Dash lanzo un grito de entusiasmo y comenzó a escarbar entre la paja. Al haber buscado por un par de minutos, toco un extraño objeto con su casco, hizo una mueca confundida y volvió a palparlo, sintiéndolo con una suave textura pero muy aguada y grande. Se sentía como ¿pelaje?

**- Hay algo raro aquí- **comento mirando a su amiga terrestre, quien le mando una mirada angustiada **-Se siente muy blando-** dijo mientras seguía tocándolo. Apretó con mas fuerza el objeto recibiendo un quejido masculino como respuesta. Rápidamente se alejó de la carreta exaltada.

**-Ahhhhg…-** se escucho un quejido apagado, como si fuera un zombie. Lentamente de la paja, comenzó a emerger una cabeza de pelaje azul pálido. Las tres yeguas lo miraron asustadas mientras la paja resbalaba del objeto, revelando a un pegaso de melena negra y mirada verde llena de confusión y preocupación. Parpadeo varias veces mirando fijamente a las yeguas pero sin decir una palabra.

**-¡Un Wonderbolt!-** Exclamo Fluttershy al reconocer es rostro del potro.

**-¿Soarin?-** pegunto Rainbow con una mueca de sorpresa. Agito su cabeza tratando de entender que pasaba y miro a Applejack con duda.

**-¿Sorpresa?- **atino a decir la yegua granjera agachando sus orejitas y escondiendo su rostro entre su sombrero café. Seamos honestos, podía ser peor.

**-Applejack, ¿Qué significa esto?-** cuestiono seriamente la yegua celeste, señalando al corcel.

**-¡NO FUE APROPOSITO! -** grito la terrestre exaltada **- ¡Estaba cosechando las manzanas y, y, y Big McIntosh me dijo que no las pateara tan fuerte! Pero… él se atravesó y… ¡por Celestia! ¡NO debió cruzarse en mi camino!**

**-¿Lo pateaste? -** pregunto Fluttershy caminando hacia Soarin.

**- No fue mi intención hacerlo-** respondió la yegua campesina bajando su cabeza totalmente arrepentida.

La pegaso amarilla miro fijamente al potro por unos instantes y después volvió la vista a sus amigas **- No te preocupes, no parece estar lastimado- **dijo tranquilamente.

**-Él no está herido…-** menciono Applejack caminando junto a Fluttershy **- El problemas es… que no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que paso ni siquiera sabe quién es-** sentencio mirándolo con preocupación.

Rainbow Dash voló frente al pegaso y lo miro fijamente, clavando sus ojos violáceos en los verdes de Soarin. Mantuvo su vista fija en él y después soltó un suspiro **-No lo creo, ¡Él es un Wonderbolt! Nada puede con un Wonderbolt-** dijo totalmente convencida. **-¿Cierto Soarin?-** le pregunto sonriendo.

El pegaso la miro parpadeando un par de veces **-¿Quién?**

Las tres yeguas se miraron entre ellas. Rainbow le mando una mirada de reproche a la pony terrestre y esta solo soltó una risa nerviosa.

**-Bueno chicas, debo irme- **Dijo sacando al potro de su carreta y dejarlo sentado en el pasto frente a Rainbow **- Hay muchas cosas que hacer en la granja**- menciono colocándose el arnés de la carreta **-Nos vemos luego ¡disfruta tu regalo Rainbow!-** finalizo desapareciendo a todo galope.

Las pegasos apenas pudieron reaccionar justo cuando Applejack se había ido. Ambas miraron al potro en el pasto. Las dos con vistas preocupadas pues ahora no sabían qué hacer con un atontado Soarin.

**-¿Qué haremos ahora?-** le pregunto Fluttershy a su amiga de crin multicolor.

**- No lo sé ¿Qué podemos hacer?-** respondió sin apartar su vista del pegaso.

**- Podemos llamar a los demás Wonderbolts, les explicamos lo que paso y que ello se encarguen-** dijo la voladora vainilla.

**- Bien pensado-** comento Rainbow comenzando a emprender el vuelo hacia Clousdale. Voló un par de metros mas cuando algo en su mente se encendió de pronto. Sonrió ampliamente y volteo a ver a su amiga con una mirada llena de emoción **- O… nosotras haremos que recupere su memoria-** grito entusiasmada. Fluttershy la vio con confusión en su rostro pero también con preocupación. Sabía que esto le traería problemas **- Piénsalo-** continuo la pegaso celeste** - Si lo logramos, estará tan agradecido que me recomendara como Wonderbolt o incluso ¡me nombren uno! -** finalizo agitando a su amiga.

**-No lo sé Rainbow-** murmuro tímidamente la pegaso de larga crin **- Eso suena muy complicado para las dos.**

**-Vamos, ¿olvidas quién soy? ¡Puedo hacerlo todo**!- dijo orgullosa. Fluttershy no se veía del todo convencida pero acepto para darle el gusto a su amiga.

** -No será tan difícil-** dijo Rainbow volando sobre Soarin **-Solo hay que recordarle quien es- **Aterrizo frente al pegaso y lo miro firmemente **- Muy bien Soarin, vamos a ayudarte a recordar todo.**

El potro solo parpadeo confundido **- ¿Eso soy yo verdad?**

**-Sí, tu nombre es Soarin**- le dijo la pegaso de ojos violáceos **- Eres un Wonderbolt, uno de los mejores acróbatas aéreos de Equestria-** dijo emocionada **- Fuiste el pony mas joven en graduarse de la academia de vuelo, ¡El único macho en el equipo principal de los Wonderbolts! ¡Co- Capitan del primer escuadrón! ¡El inventor del giro invertido con 360° grados! Y… mi héroe personal**- finalizo sonriéndole.

**-¡Wow! Soy asombroso- **dijo el corcel muy entusiasmado, poniéndose de pie -** Uh… lástima que no recuerdo nada.**

Rainbow Dash se golpeó la cara con su casco frustrada. Seria más difícil de lo que pensó…

* * *

**Finalizo. Me encanta la pareja que hacer Rainbow Dash y Soarin. Este fic será muy corto, espero les haya gustado, Déjenme sus comentarios y criticas por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado ñ_ñ**

* * *

**Recuerdo tus alas.**

**Parte 2.**

**-Sí, tu nombre es Soarin**- le dijo la pegaso de ojos violáceos **- Eres un Wonderbolt, uno de los mejores acróbatas aéreos de Equestria-** dijo emocionada **- Fuiste el pony mas joven en graduarse de la academia de vuelo, ¡El único macho en el equipo principal de los Wonderbolts! ¡Co- Capitan del primer escuadrón! ¡El inventor del giro invertido con 360° grados! Y… mi héroe personal**- finalizo sonriéndole.

**-¡Wow! Soy asombroso-**dijo el corcel muy entusiasmado, poniéndose de pie -**Uh… lástima que no recuerdo nada.**

Rainbow Dash se golpeó la cara con su casco frustrada. Sería más difícil de lo que pensó…

* * *

Fluttershy miro a su amiga quien estaba con una expresión de molestia en su rostro. **-Tal vez debamos preguntarle si recuerda algo -** menciono tranquilamente.

Rainbow Dash dio un suspiro y asintió **- Bien Soarin ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?**

**-Mmm pues estuve medio kilómetro dentro de una montaña de paja-** contesto poniendo una pesuña en su barbilla.

**-Antes de eso.**

**-La pony de sombrero me cargo dentro de su carreta- **respondió el pegaso tratando de esforzarse por recordar mas.

**-Antes de eso- **dijo Rainbow volviendo a perder su paciencia.

**-Pues recuerdo un gran dolor en la cabeza, un momento de oscuridad y después estaba de cara contra el tronco de un manzano-** dijo sobando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

La yegua de melena arcoíris volvió a suspirar, bajo su cabeza breves segundos y lo miro **-¿Es todo?**

**-Es todo lo que puedo recordar.**

**-Bien. Tendremos que tomar medidas más eficaces-** menciono Dash mirando a Fluttershy **-Pero antes, debes saber que mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y soy una voladora experta- **dijo con orgullo **- además de una gran fanática tuya.**

**-No creo que seas tan buena volando- **comento Soarin mirándola tranquilamente.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto molesta, clavando sus ojos en los del potro.

**-Bueno, dijiste que los mejores voladores eran esos Wonderbolts-** respondió nervioso **-¿Eres una Wonderbolt?**

Rainbow lo miro con enfado **-Pues no ¡pero eso no es lo importante aquí! - **dijo cruzándose de cascos. Dirigió su mirada a Fluttershy y con su casco le indico que se acercara **- Hagámoslo recordar y que vuelva a ser tan genial como antes -** finalizo sonriendo.

Soarin mantuvo su vista fija en Rainbow y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras admiraba el entusiasmo de la yegua **-¡Gracias Rainbow Dash!- **dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

La pegaso celeste se sonrojo levemente al ver al corcel, su sonrisa eran tan radiante, estaba a casi segura que era la sonrisa mas pura que le habían dedicado. Le correspondió el gesto mientras ambos se quedaban inmersos en sus miradas.

**-Ehh… Rainbow ¿Cómo haremos para que recuerde?-** pregunto Fluttershy interrumpiendo el contacto de los otros dos pegasos.

**-Así. Este es el plan, yo hare unas cuantas maniobras Saorin las observara y después tratara de imitarlas. De esa forma recordara como es ser un acróbata aéreo, es decir un Wonderbolt-** Menciono Dash extendiendo sus alas.

**- Y ¿Cómo se supone que las imite?-** Pregunto el corcel muy confundido.

**-Pues volando-** respondió la yegua celeste.

**-y ¿Cómo voy a volar?**

Rainbow rodo los ojos y bufo **-¡Con tu alas Soarin, eres un pegaso!**

**-Oh es verdad- **dijo Soarin riendo. Se puso de pie y extendió sus alas azules. Miro al cielo con sus ojos fijos en Rainbow y una expresión de confianza se dibujó en su rostro. Dash sonrió y le indico que se elevara, y así, tan rápido como llego la seguridad de Soarin de desvaneció **-Pero yo no sé volar.**

**-Ahh ¡No puedo creerlo!-** grito Dash enfadada. Estaba claro que no era conocida por ser paciente **-¡¿No recuerdas como volar?!**

**-Pues no pero…**

**-¡¿Pero qué?!**

**-Ugh…-** Soarin trago grueso al verla tan enojada y dio una risa nerviosa **-Pero puedes enseñarme ¿no?**

**-Es verdad Rainbow Dash- **Menciono Fluttershy apoyando al potro -**Podemos enseñarle.**

La yegua celeste cerro sus ojos, dio una profunda exhalación y asintió mirando a Soarin **- Supongo que puedo enseñarte-** dijo volando sobre él **- Pon mucha atención-** Le ordeno extendiendo sus alas **-Tienes que aletear con mucha fuerza.**

El corcel alado se puso en posición y comenzó a agitar sus alas tan rápido como podía, poco a poco comenzó a elevar polvo y pasto del suelo mientras aceleraba sus aleteos.

Rainbow le mando una mirada desafiante y continuo **-¡Con fuerza!**

Soarin siguió aleteando y casi pudo sentir como se elevo unos pocos centímetros del suelo, pero inmediatamente después perdió el equilibrio cayendo de cara y dándose un muy buen golpe.

**-Otra vez-** le ordeno Dash. El pegaso se levanto y volvió a intentarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo. No pudo mantenerse en el aire.

**-Otra vez-** Soarin cayó de cara.

**-¡Otra vez!-** Soarin se estrello de cara.

**-¡Una vez más!-** Soarin aterrizo de cara. Rainbow Dash comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente y grito **-¡Esto es imposible!**

**-Tranquila Dash, tal vez debamos probar otra cosa- **dijo Fluttershy tratando de calmar a su amiga. Ya habían sido cerca de doce intentos y en ninguno pudo siquiera elevarse un metro del suelo. Soarin asintió desde el piso sobando su nariz.

La voladora multicolor bufo, medito por unos instantes y procedió a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro **-Bien hora del plan B- **Finalizo alegremente.

* * *

Momentos mas tarde los tres ponys pegasos se dirigían el centro de Ponyville, que a esa hora del día estaba rebozando de alegría y tranquilidad que caracterizaba al pueblo.

Rainbow iba volando por sobre Fluttershy y Soarin con una gran idea en su mente, o al menos esos esperaba. Avanzaron un poco mas, hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio donde se confeccionaba ropa, me refiero a la Boutique Carrusel. Pararon frente a la construcción. Fluttershy le mando una mirada de confusión a Rainbow, pues no entendía como comprar ropa le serviría a Soarin para recordar. Dash se limitó a sonreírle mientras entraba y le indicaba al potro lo mismo.

Al haber ingresado se encontraron con la dueña y residente de la Boutique; una bella y fina unicornio de blanco pelaje, quien se encontraba adornando una capa color rojo con un delgado hilo dorado. A su lado se encontraba su fiel enamorado Spike, sosteniendo un alfiletero en sus garras.

**-¡Rarity! Necesitamos tu ayuda- **dijo Rainbow acercándose hasta su amiga unicornio.

**-Ohm hola, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y… corcel desconocido- **respondió Rarity con su clásico acento elegante, echándole una mirada a los pegasos **-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?**

**-Veraz**- dijo Dash tomando aire **- Este es Soarin, un Wonderbolt que Applejack pateo por accidente y ahora no recuerda nada, tratamos de ayudarlo pero no puede ni volar así que optamos por el plan B-** finalizo jadeando.

**-Y ese es…-** Dijo la unicornio mirando a su amiga.

**-Es… que tú le hagas un uniforme de Wonderbolt a Soarin, así tal vez recuerde como lucia él y los otros acróbatas-** respondió Rainbow entusiasmada **-¿Puedes hacerlo?**

**-Por supuesto, empezare de inmediato- **Contesto Rarity desapareciendo tras otra habitación. Spike la siguió cargando un montón de telas de colores.

**-Está bien, solo no tardes…-** antes de finalizar ya tenía a Rarity frente a ella con el uniforme levitando sobre su rostro **- … tanto.**

**-Wow, eso sí es rapidez- **dijo Soarin impresionado.

**-Bien-** comento la yegua celeste tomando el uniforme entre sus cascos y lanzándoselo a Soarin **- Póntelo.**

El potro tomo el uniforme azul con una franja amarilla y se dispuso a cambiarse. Una vez hecho esto se mostro frente a la yeguas y sonrió tímidamente **-¿Me veo mas Wonderbolt?**

**-¡Uh magnifico!-** contesto una orgullosa Rarity **- No es sorpresa, ya que se trata de uno de mis conjuntos-** dijo altaneramente.

**-Si Rarity, se ve fabuloso porque tú lo hiciste**- menciono un embobado Spike, quien no apartaba sus ojos de la unicornio.

Soain sonrió y miro a Dash, quien mantenía su vista fija en él -¿Qué opinas tu Rainbow?- le pregunto mientras ejecutaba una pose heroica.

La voladora solo pudo bajar su vista apenada y sintiendo su rostro ardiendo. Para los ojos de Rainbow, Soarin siempre fue muy apuesto pero en esta ocasión parecía que estuviera modelando solo para ella. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo ante este último pensamiento, trato de calmarse y lo miro **-Pues se ve bien pero ¿recuerdas algo?**

**-Uh pues- **dijo mientras se miraba en un espejo. Recorrió su propia imagen una y otra vez realizando varias poses. Las cuales les perecieron graciosas a Rarity y Fluttershy pero para Rainbow fue una sexy exhibición de cómo debe ser un semental. Se sonrojo nuevamente ocultando su rostro tras su melena arcoíris. Soarin paro de posar y volteo su vista a las yeguas **- Yo… yo… ¡No logro recordar nada!-** grito tirándose al piso y llorando como potrillo.

Rainbow rodo los ojos olvidando su sonrojo y el escaso momento en que Soarin le pareció sexy para acercarse hasta él y gritarle **-¡Oye ya para de llorar! Esto solo es el comienzo, buscaremos otra forma.**

El potro la miro directo a los ojos y sonriendo **- ¿Enserio?**

**-Si, no me rendiré hasta que vuelvas a ser el Wonderbolt que solías ser** - dijo orgullosa **_-y que yo solía admirar- _**pensó en sus adentros.

* * *

Los pegasos se despidieron de Rarity llevándose el uniforme para después. Los tres salieron de la Boutique con un nuevo objetivo. Hora del plan C.

Mientras caminaban, Soarin aprovecho un momento en el que Rainbow se distrajo para acercarse a Fluttershy **- Oiga Señorita Fluttershy-** a llamo en un susurro.

**-¿Si?-** dijo tranquilamente.

**-¿Yo, es decir mi otro yo, ósea el yo que recuerda todo, tengo alguna relación sentimental con Rainbow?-** pregunto curioso.

**-No que yo sepa-** contesto **- En verdad, creo tú, es decir, el tú que recuerda todo, no ha tenido una conversación real con ella y es una pena porque Dash realmente te admira-** finalizo sonriéndole tímidamente.

Soarin paro unos instantes, medito sus palabras y un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo. Miro a Rainbow volando a lo lejos, admiro por unos instantes sus ojos tan llenos de seguridad y confianza y la gracia con la que se mantenía en el aire. Dibujo una sonrisa embobada y suspiro perdido en su atlética figura **- Debo ser un idiota…**

* * *

**Termino. Este es el penultimo episodio. Pronto el ultimo. Les agradezco a todos su comentarios y espero sigan leyendo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Este es el ultimo y mas largo capitulo de fic. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Recuerdo tus alas.**

**Parte 3.**

El día seguía transcurriendo con la tranquilidad propia de Ponyville. Era extraño pensar que las cosas mas extrañas y alocadas, siempre les tenían que suceder a las Mane 6, como si no hubiera mas ponys disponibles. Quizá era mala suerte o simple placer del universo verlas enredadas en todo tipo de locuras pero al final, su vida no sería tan interesante de no ser por esas locuras.

Pasados unos minutos los tres pegasos daban vueltas por Ponyville, al parecer sin rumbo fijo. Si algo era sabido de Rainbow Dash, es que era tan necia como perseverante, era evidente que no sabía qué camino tomar ahora. Siempre le había ido mejor en la destreza física, que en la mental y a pesar de haber tenido sus momentos brillantes, ahora, no tenía idea de que hacer.

**¡GRRRRH!**

No hasta que un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago de Soarin la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista hacia el pegaso y en ese momento una nueva idea cruzo su mente.

**-¿Tienes hambre?-** le pregunto al potro mientras aterrizaba frente a él. Como respuesta obtuvo otro gruñido aún mas sonoro que el anterior dejando al corcel muy apenado por el ruido que hacia su estómago.

**-Un poco-** respondió Soarin bajando sus orejitas avergonzado **-Pero puedo contenerla-** dijo apretando su vientre, tratando de aplacar los gruñidos. Otro lamento de su estómago echo a bajo su esfuerzo, provocando que Dash soltara una fuerte risa.

**-No te preocupes eso es bueno- **le dijo la voladora celeste sonriendo **- Justo es el plan C-** finalizo volviendo a elevarse e indicándoles a sus compañeros que la siguieran.

Fluttershy y Soarin compartieron una mirada de confusión pero se limitaron a seguir a la pegaso de melena arcoíris.

* * *

Rainbow Dash, aterrizo frente a la pastelería del pueblo; un enorme edificio con fachada de dulce y galleta, el cual encajaba muy bien con su nombre.

Fluttershy se acercó hasta su amiga, aun confundida **- ¿En que nos ayudara comer pastelillos para que Soarin recupere su memoria?- **le pregunto tímidamente a Dash.

Rainbow sonrió orgullosa **- Bueno, Soarin también es conocido por tener un ENORME apetito ¿sabes?, quizá una buena comida le refresque sus recuerdos-** concluyo mientras ingresaba a la construcción.

El estómago del potro volvió a reclamar comida y este solo soltó una risita nerviosa y se apresuro a entrar a la pastelería tras la pegaso celeste.

* * *

Los tres pegasos se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas que adornaban el local de la pastelería, revisando la variedad de postres que podían comer. Soarin babeaba mirando como potrillo, todos los deliciosos pasteles y dulces que podía consumir. ¡Estaba en el paraíso!

**-¡BIENVENIDOS A SUGAR CUBE CORNER!-** un fuere grito lo hizo darse la vuelta para ver a una pony de pelaje rosado y melena esponjada, que saltaba alegremente mientras sonreía. ¡Que sonrisa tan mas grande! Su actitud le pareció muy extraña.

**-Hola Pinkie Pie**- la saludo Rainbow. Debió saber que una pony tan rara tenía que ser amiga de Rainbow.

**-Hola Pinkie-** saludo tímidamente Fluttershy.

**-¡Hola chicas! ¡¿Cómo han estado?! ¡Yo eh estado muy ocupada haciendo CUPAKES! ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que eso?**- hablo rápidamente la yegua fiestera, dirigió su mirada a Soarin y sonrió **- ¿Quién es su amigo?-** pregunto poniendo su sonrisa muy cerca del potro.

**-Ahh… pues yo… soy Soarin- **respondió inflando su pecho y enderezándose **- Soy un volador de elite y miembro de los famosos Wonderbolts.**

**-¡Uhh! INCREIBLE -** contesto Pinkie saltando con emoción **- ¿Qué haces aquí en Ponyville?**

**-Em… yo… no lo sé realmente-** respondió nervioso.

Pinkie Pie paso unos segundos mirándolo fijamente en silencio, lo que causo una incómoda atmosfera para el pegaso. **-Oh entiendo no lo sabes jeje-** comentó mientras reía. **-Psst creo que este tipo… ¡está loco!-** le susurro a Rainbow en el oído. Susurro que Soarin logro oír perfectamente. Dash solo rodo los ojos y dio una carcajada por el comentario de su amiga.

**-En fin, ¿Qué les sirvo?-** pregunto Pinkie alegremente.

**-Yo quiero un pastelillo de vainilla, por favor- **dijo Fluttershy escondiendo su rostro tras su melena.

Soarin observo todos los postres con sus ojos verdes brillando y un pequeño hilo de baba escurriendo de su boca. El estruendo de su estómago volvió a exigirle comida **- ¡Yo quiero un pastel de crema batida y…-** lo interrumpió Dash.

**-¡Nada de eso! Un Wonderbolt necesita fibra. Pinkie tráenos un pastelillo de salvado-** dijo Rainbow tapándole la boca al potro con su casco.

Pinkie le sonrió felizmente **-¡De inmediato!- **pero pronto su mente reacciono y la miro fijamente con sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos **- ¿Qué es el salvado?**

La yegua de melena multicolor soltó un profundo bufido **-Esta bien, tráenos cualquier cosa que tenga fibra.**

La pony fiestera mantuvo sus ojos muy abiertos fijos en ella y sin decir palabra alguna.

**-¿El postre con menos azúcar?- **pidió Rainbow viendo claramente que su amiga jamás había comido un postre sano. Pinkie siguió mirándola de forma confundida. Pareciera que Rainbow hablara en otro idioma.

**-¡TRAEME EL DULCE MAS PEQUEÑO QUE TENGAS!- **grito finalmente Dash golpeando la mesa con su casco, provocando que Soarin se sobresaltara asustado.

**-¡Okey Doky Loky!-** respondió Pinkie alegremente, desapareciendo tras las puertas de la cocina y volviendo rápidamente con un minúsculo pastelillo de crema batida, apenas mas grande que un mosquito. Lo coloco frente a Soarin y le sonrió con algo de lastima antes de irse nuevamente por el pedido de Fluttershy.

**-Disfrútalo comelón- **le dijo Rainbow mientras le sonreía con burla. El pegaso asintió y con una mueca de tristeza trago el pastelillo de un solo bocado. Lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos mientras lo masticaba. Era pequeño, pero era el pastelillo mas delicioso que había probado, sin mencionar que no había comido nada e todo el día. Trato de alargar el momento lo mas que pudo pero inevitablemente se lo trago. Lloro por un momento lamiendo el plato donde había estado el postre bajo las miradas extrañadas de las yeguas pegasos.

Pinkie regreso con el pastelillo de Fluttershy y se lo entrego, volteo su vista a Soarin y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios **- Muy bueno verdad ¿Te traigo otro?**

**-Unos Seiscientos estarían bien- **respondió con su lengua pegada en el plato.

**-Nop, con uno es suficiente- **se apresuro a decir Dash **-Mucha azúcar te pondrá gordo-** dijo viéndolo fijamente. Le dedico una sonrisa y volvió su vista hacia Pinkie - **Yo quiero un pay de fresas y chocolate- **le solicito sobando su estómago **-Estoy hambrienta.**

**-Enseguidaaaa Dashie-** respondió la pony terrestre.

**-Dijiste que debíamos comer fibra-** le reprocho Soarin llorando a mares.

**-Nop, dije que los Wonderbolts debían comer fibra-** le dijo riendo **- Y yo no soy una Wonderbolt ¿recuerdas?**

Pinkie Pie regreso con el pedido de Rainbow. Lo coloco frente a ella y esta lo devoro con deleite bajo los llorosos ojos de Soarin.

**-Snifff… no es justo.**

* * *

Un rato después los tres pegasos salieron de Sugar Cube Corner con un nuevo fracaso a sus espaldas, pues el festín no fue capaz de ayudar a Soarin a recordar y solo le causo un hambre aún mas feroz que al principio. Su estómago no paraba de rugir mientras él caminaba con la cabeza gacha tras las yeguas.

Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash caminaban unos cuantos pasos mas adelante del potro, ambas iban muy frustradas pero, sin duda satisfechas. Rainbow bufaba mientras arrastraba sus pasos con molestia, ya no tenía idea de que harían ahora.

**-No te preocupes Rainbow-** su amiga trato de tranquilizarla **- Si tenemos fe podemos hacer cualquier cosa-** dijo Fluttershy animadamente.

**-Pfff ¿fe?- **bufo Dash** - ¡Si claro! Como si fuera a recordar todo por arte de magia- **dijo molesta, siguió caminando cuando su mente volvió a sus momentos de brillar **-¡Eso es MAGIA!-** grito sujetando a Fluttershy por los hombros y sacudiéndola felizmente **-¡Le diremos a Twilight que use su hechizo de memoria con él, como lo hizo una vez con nosotras!-** dijo tirándola en el piso **- ¡Es el plan perfecto! No hay margen de error aquí-** finalizo orgullosa.

**-Me parece buena idea-** comentó la voladora de pelaje vainilla sonriendo y levantándose del piso.

Rainbow Dash se acerco hasta Soarin con un nuevo gran plan en mente **-¡Es hora del plan D! Iremos con la Princesa Twilight, es toda una experta en magia, ella te aplicara un hechizo para que logres recordar todo-** le dijo felizmente mirando directo a sus ojos verdes. Soarin le sonrió muy confiado mientras asentía, a pesar de todos los fracasos del día aun creía firmemente en las palabras de Dash.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la biblioteca de Ponyville. Soarin caminaba tranquilamente tras las yeguas mientras sonreía un poco triste, de cierta forma, le daba miedo recuperar su memoria, no tenía idea de cómo era realmente, ni tampoco que vida tenia pero estaba seguro de que su día con Rainbow Dash y sus amigas dementes, sería uno de los que jamás olvidaría.

**-Uhm oigan ¿Ese hechizo dolerá?-** pegunto un poco preocupado.

**-Mm no…-** respondió Dash mientras caminaba **- Es como una sensación…- **se quedó pensado** - ¿Cómo la describirías Fluttershy?-** le dijo a su amiga quien iba caminando junto a ella.

La yegua de melena rosada lo medito un poco con su mirada en el cielo **- Mmmm… como si un millón de agujas te penetraran la piel.**

Soarin trago grueso al escucharla y sintió como el sudor frio escurría por su nuca.

**-¡Exacto! Como si un millón de agujas te atravesaran- **recalco mientras reía **-Incluso tuvieron que amarrarnos para que pudieran hacernos el hechizo-** comento recordando con una sonrisa el mal rato que Discord les había hecho pasar.-**Pero eso no te asusta ¿verdad Soarin?-** le pregunto al potro volteando su cabeza para verlo pero no lo encontró tras ella **-¿Soarin?**

**-Se ha ido Rainbow-** le alerto Fluttershy con una mirada preocupada.

**-¡Rayos! ¡Debemos encontrarlo de inmediato para llevarlo con Twilight! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-** Ordeno la yegua celeste**_. -Miedoso-_** pensó mientras abría sus alas y emprendía vuelo a toda velocidad seguida de Fluttershy.

* * *

El sol ya iba perdiendo su calidez, sus rayos se hacían cada vez mas apagados y débiles conforme pasaban los minutos, en poco tiempo oscurecería. Ambas pegasos volaron sobre toda la extensión de Ponyville en busca de Soarin. Recorrieron cada parte del pequeño pueblo, analizando cada calle y callejón en su búsqueda pero no tuvieron éxito, las dos concluyeron aterrizando en un pequeño claro a las afueras de Ponyville.

**-No lo vi por ninguna parte- **dijo Rainbow preocupada.

**-Yo tampoco-** contesto Fluttershy mirándola angustiada.

**-Debemos seguir buscando-** ordeno la yegua de crin multicolor volviendo a extender sus alas.

La pegaso de pelaje color vainilla se limitó a quedarse en el suelo mientras la miraba** - No puedo acompañarte mas- **le dijo tímidamente.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Eh estado todo el día ayudándote y no eh ido a visitar a mis amigos animales, necesitan que cuide de ellos-** Se sonrojo un poco **- Además tu sabes quién me está esperando.**

**-Oh, está bien-** dijo una resignada Rainbow **- Gracias por toda tu ayuda Fluttershy-** finalizo sonriéndole a su casi hermana con sinceridad.

**-Nos vemos Dash, suerte-** Dijo la tímida pegaso antes de desaparecer hacia el Bosque Everfree, donde un enorme pero amable potro la esperaba…

Rainbow observo al cielo y despego a toda velocidad dispuesta a encontrar a Soarin. Aumento su rapidez dirigiéndose hacia un enorme campo cubierto de pasto que había en las afueras del pueblo, contrario a la dirección del bosque. Sobrevoló el campo por unos minutos hasta que vio a lo lejos, sentado en borde de un pequeño acantilado a Soarin observando la infinidad del cielo.

El potro miraba atentamente las nubes blancas que cubrían la inmensidad azul. El viento soplaba ligeramente entre su melena negra y los escasos rayos de sol iluminaban sus arrepentidos ojos verdes.

Rainbow Dash aterrizo y se acerco lentamente hacia él, lo observo con la vista baja y sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho al verlo tan triste. Dio un profundo respiro y lo toco en el hombro esperando respuesta de su parte.

**-¿Soarin?**

**-Lo siento Rainbow, me dio mucho miedo escucharlas hablar sobre la magia- **suspiro arrepentido mientras bajaba sus orejitas. Dash se sentó junto a él y suspiro **-Creo que soy un cobarde-** continuo el corcel** - Apuesto a que el otro Soarin, el que recuerda todo, estaría muy avergonzado- **dijo bajando mas su cabeza.

La yegua lo miro fijamente, se sintió muy mal, al verlo tan deprimido, quería hacer algo para animarlo. Lentamente se acerco mas al potro y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Soarin. Dio un respiro y le dedico una leve sonrisa **- No lo creo, si, el otro Soarin era genial pero tú no estás tan mal.**

**-Debo darte pena- **respondió él, acariciando la melena de Rainbow con su casco.

**-No, para nada-** menciono la pegaso **-Eres muy divertido- **siguió soltando una risa mientras se acurrucaba mas en el pecho del corcel. **-De echo creo que jamás me había divertido tanto con un macho-** dijo sonrojándose **- Eres torpe y un verdadero inútil pero ¿sabes? Preferiría estar con este Soarin, que seguir observando de lejos al otro Soarin y jamás poder alcanzarlo.**

El potro dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cerro su ojos disfrutando del viento chocar contra su pelaje y apretando el cuerpo de Rainbow contra el suyo.

**-Además aún no termina el día, podemos probar una última cosa-** dijo Dash poniéndose de pie y elevándose sobre él.

**-¿Cómo qué?-** pregunto sonriéndole.

**-Volar, por supuesto-** contesto animadamente.

**-Creo que eso ya lo intentamos-** dijo Soarin bajando su mirada nuevamente.

**-Si pero esta vez lo haremos bien**- Menciono obligando al corcel a ponerse de pie.** -Extiende tus alas, y salta hacia el acantilado.**

**-¡Estás loca!- **dijo el potro sobresaltado.

**-No, volar es un instinto básico de los pegasos, si saltas te elevaras automáticamente como instinto de supervivencia- **contesto Rainbow totalmente segura - **Inténtalo, confía en mi ¿sí?**

Soarin se acerco al borde y miro la caída, era grande pero no suficiente para matarlo, aun así tenía miedo de lastimarse. Miro a Dash directo a los ojos y esta le sonrió tratando de animarlo. El potro cerró sus ojos y comenzó dar pasos hacia atrás retrocediendo lentamente cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable del borde, abrió sus alas y corrió rápidamente hacia el acantilado, dio un gran salto que lo hizo caer en el aire, suspendido entre el viento, sintiendo su cuerpo liviano, sintiendo por breves instantes como volaba, sin embargo poco duro el sentimiento. Abrió sus ojos solo para ver como caía en picada hacia el suelo. Sintió su corazón detenerse por instante estando a escasos metros del piso.

**-Te tengo-** dijo Rainbow atrapando al potro en su espalda y elevándose rápidamente hacia el cielo. Voló con Soarin a cuestas hasta que decidió aterrizar en una pequeña nube esponjosa.

El corcel bajo de su espalda y se tendido en la nube jadeando con fuerza por el susto que se había llevado. Trato de regular su agitada respiración y le dedico una mirada a Rainbow **- ¿Estas bien?**

**-Si- **contesto ella jadeando. Se acerco hasta el pegaso y se tumbo junto a él** -Lo siento, enserio creí que eso iba a funcionar.**

**-No te preocupes- **respondió el potro girándose hasta quedar de frente con Rainbow** -Pudo ser peor, considerando todo lo que ha pasado hoy - **dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y soltaba una ligera risa.

Rainbow correspondió el gesto y se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras observaba la infinidad del cielo. **-Ya pensare en otra cosa, no me rendiré hasta que recuperes tu memoria.**

Soarin dio un profundo respiro y sonrió **-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?**

**-¿De qué hablas?-** pregunto Dash mirándolo fijamente.

**-Me refiero a que, has pasado todo el día tratando de ayudarme y aun cuando pudiste dejar de intentarlo, no lo has hecho, no te has rendido. ¿Por qué?**

La yegua sonrió **- Bueno porque eres tú, quiero decir, yo soy Rainbow Dash, soy imparable, nada puede conmigo pero si se trata de un Wonderbolt, aún mas, si se trata de ti… hará cualquier cosa por ayudar- **dio una larga exhalación y continuo **- No tienes idea de cuánto te admiro.**

Al escucharla, en la boca de Soarin se formó una gran sonrisa, casi compitiendo con la de Pinkie Pie. Sintió una gran calidez nacer desde su pecho, comenzando a correr por todo su cuerpo, obligándolo, inevitablemente, a abrazar a Rainbow con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en la melena multicolor de la yegua. Dash se quedó rígida ante tal acto pero no deshizo el abrazo, en cambio, lentamente acerco sus cascos al cuello del potro y lo rodeo con ellos, juntando más sus cuerpos, disfrutando de la cálida piel de Soarin contra la suya.

Rainbow Dash sonrió mientras experimentaba el mas agradable sentimiento formarse en su interior, sin embargo, esto no basto para Soarin, pues el corcel comenzó a olfatear el aroma que su melena desprendía y lentamente acerco su boca al cuello de Rainbow, respirando peligrosamente cerca de su piel. Esto provoco que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera el en rostro de la yegua, comenzó a empujarlo tratando de zafarse del abrazo.

**-Oye ya fue suficiente, ¡suéltame!-** dijo Dash con sus mejillas ardiendo y forcejeando por liberarse.

**-No-** respondió el potro de forma apagada. Levanto su rostro para ver a los ojos a Rainbow y lentamente fue acercándose hasta sus labios. La pegaso lo miro muy nerviosa y comenzó a dar fuertes patadas para soltarse. Para su fortuna una de esas patas logro acertar en el estómago de Soarin, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo soltarla mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar su respiración. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de que estaba en el borde de la nube, inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la esponjosa nube.

**¡SMASHHH!**

**-Oh, no- **El sonido seco de la caída, hizo que Rainbow reaccionara y rápidamente bajo en picada de la nube para aterrizar junto a Soarin. El potro estaba de cara contra el piso y con sus patas traseras levantadas mientras un pequeño charco de baba se formaba bajo su boca.

**-Hay no-** exclamo Rainbow. Se acerco lentamente hasta el corcel y lo levanto del cuello mirándolo fijamente **-Soarin ¿Estas bien?**

**-Dahsssss**

**-Lo siento, ¡no quise empujarte!-** grito mientras lo sacudía con fuerza, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Lo coloco boca arriba en el pasto y se acerco hasta su rostro **-Dime algo-** dijo picándolo con su casco **-¡SOARIN REACCIONA!-** grito dándole un golpe con su casco en el estómago. El potro libero una profunda exhalación y comenzó a jadear, recuperando la conciencia.

**-Es- est… estoy-** trataba de hablar pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de su boca.

**-¡REACCIONA!-** grito la yegua preparándose para golpearlo nuevamente.

**-¡NO, NO, ALTO! ESTOY BIEN**- dijo el pegaso poniéndose de pie rápidamente y sosteniendo el caco de Rainbow. La pegaso sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo derribándolo en el pasto.

**-¡Estas bien!-** dijo separándose para mirarlo **-Uff… realmente creí que estirarías la pata.**

**-No te preocupes, no era na caída tan grande… me eh dado peores, como la vez en Manehattan cuando había bebido tanta sidra que caí de un edificio de diez pisos y Spitfire estaba tan molesta que…-** lo interrumpió la yegua.

**-Alto ¿Qué dijiste?-** pregunto incrédula.

**-Que eh caído desde más alto y…-**

**-No, espera-** lo volvió a interrumpir la pegaso **-¿Recordaste a Spitfire?-** Pregunto emocionada

**-Creo… que si-** respondió con los ojos brillándole. Estaba tan sorprendido como Rainbow.

**- ¡YA RECUERDAS TODO!- **grito la yegua muy emocionada dando leves saltos.

**-¡Es verdad! ¡Ya recuerdo!-** dijo totalmente emocionado mientas abría sus alas y comenzaba a elevarse unos cuantos metros del suelo **-Soy Soarin, soy un Wonderbolt**- grito felizmente, tomo a Rainbow entre sus cascos y se elevó con ella mientas daban vueltas en el cielo** - soy uno de los mejores acróbatas aéreos de Equestria ¡fui el pony mas joven en graduarse de la academia de vuelo! ¡El único macho en el equipo principal! ¡CO- CAPITAN DEL PRIMER ESCUADRON! ****¡El inventor del giro invertido con 360° grados! Y… Tu héroe personal ¿verdad?- **Finalizo sonriéndole a la pegaso de forma picara.

Rainbow se limito a devolverle la sonrisa, lentamente fue acercándose hasta él y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del pegaso**-Si lo eres.**

El potro se sonrojo levemente mientras correspondía al abrazo, apretando a la yegua celeste contra su cuerpo**-Gracias Rainbow Dash-**** l**e dijo cuándo se separaron breves segundos solo para mirarse, le dedico una mirada cariñosa y volvió a abrazarla**- ¿Cómo podre pagarte?**

**-Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez que vueles sobre Ponyville ¿de acuerdo?- **respondió Dash separándose del potro y sentándose en la nube de antes.

**-De acuerdo-** comento acomodándose alado de la voladora. Los dos pegasos se sonrieron mientras compartían una mirada de cariño. Lentamente el potro se acerco hasta la boca de Dash y tímidamente le dio un toque a sus labios. Rainbow sintió el sonrojo invadir sus mejillas, mientras una especie de calor la invadía por dentro, tan potente que la obligo a acercarse mas a Soarin, uniendo sus bocas en un beso.

El Wonderbolt, no pudo evitar sonreír contra los labios de Rainbow y la coloco de espaldas en la nube, profundizando el cálido contacto entre ambos. Se separaron para recuperar el aire y compartieron una intensa mirada, una que reflejaba el sentimiento mas puro que puede haber entre los ponys.

Rainbow jadeaba tratado de recuperar el aire con sus mejillas aun rojas. Miro al potro fijamente y le sonrió de su típica forma orgullosa, clavando sus ojos violáceos en los de él**- Eres muy afortunado, no cualquiera me hace sentir de esta manera.**

Soarin soltó una ligera risa**- No podría estar mas feliz con eso-** dijo volviendo a tomar sus labios contra los suyos. Moviéndolos en una danza apasionada, que profundizaban mas a cada momento. Soarin acaricio el vientre de le yegua con su casco levemente, mientras iba bajando su boca por el cuello de Rainbow. La extrema sensibilidad de la yegua la hizo estremecerse ante el contacto y soltar un leve gritito. El potro la miro con soberbia y siguió acariciándola sin señales de querer parar…

**-¡Soarin!-** se escucho un grito a la distancia. Los pegasos se separaron y se pusieron de pie para ver al dueño de aquel grito. Soarin trago grueso y se puso nervioso al ver a Spitfire y Fleetfoot volando rápidamente hasta ellos.

**-Soarin por fin te encontramos- **Dijo la capitana Wonderbolt, manteniéndose en el aire a poco metro de la nube.

**-Te hemos buscado por horas viejo ¿Dónde estabas?-** pregunto exaltada Fleetfoot.

El corcel sonrió nervioso y miro a sus compañeras de vuelo** -****Tranquilas jeje… eh estado…-**

**-Ah estado conmigo-** lo interrumpió Dash. Soarin la miro y esta le guiño un ojo de forma cómplice**- Hemos estado practicando varias acrobacias todo el día.**

**-Pues me alegra saber que no te metiste en problemas, disculpa Rainbow por lo que este tonto te pudo haber hecho- **dijo Spitfire de forma burlona.

**-No paso nada-** dijo ella riendo ante la cara molesta de Soarin **- Solo fue un día de volar.**

**-Bueno Soarin, tuviste suerte de que Rainbow te soportara pero debemos irnos ya, mañana tenemos una gran presentación-** Comento la yegua de pelaje amarillo mientras se elevaba levemente** -Por cierto Dash, en un par de días serán las pruebas para nuevos miembros de los Wonderbolts, seria genial que fueras, nada sería mejor que tener a la mejor voladora de Cloudsdale en nuestro equipo- **Finalizo la capitana sonriéndole a Rainbow.

**-¡Por supuesto, ahí estaré!-** grito emocionada la yegua celeste.

**-Ahí te veré Dash, espero des un gran espectáculo-** le dijo Saorin acercándose hasta ella **- Gracias por todo-** menciono antes de besar su orejita y comenzar a elevarse sin apartar la vista de ella**-Te quiero voladora.**

Rainbow le sonrió y se despidió de él con su casco mientras lo miraba irse con las demás Wonderbolts. Dio la vuelta y voló hasta el borde del precipicio, estando ahí se dedico a observar la infinidad del cielo azul con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro y aun con el sentimiento de calidez fluyendo por su cuerpo.

**-Ahí etas Rainbow- **Se escucho la voz de Applejack llamando a la pegaso**- Te eh buscado por todas partes-** le dijo sentándose junto a ella. Noto la inusual sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, normalmente su sonrisa era de arrogancia y no de ¿amor? **-Supongo… que te gusto tu regalo-** menciono adivinando lo que había pasado con Soarin.

**-A decir verdad Applejack… Lo ame-** finalizo mirando el magnífico cielo.

* * *

** My little pony: La magia de la Amistad. es propiedad de Hasbro.**

**Fanfic: Recuerdo tus alas. Fue echo solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron. Todas las criticas son importantes para mi. Gracias y hasta luego.**

**Yo soy Rea-07**


End file.
